Hyperdimension Neptunia- Across Dimensions
by ZeroZexion
Summary: First I want to say that is my first work using english language. - Seemingly lost in a world that could look almost like his, Ren is trying to adapt himself into this world while he looks for something, or someone, unaware of what the world has prepared for him...
1. Chapter 1

Hyperdimension Neptunia and their characters belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart

Ren belongs to me

* * *

"Is someone here...?" A voice could be heard in the room, soon echoing, with only silence as answer. He just sighed, annoyed.

Approaching to one of the large windows, thanks to the crystal's reflection, he could see his brown hair, which is loose because he apparently lost his bow tie, blue eyes, white trench coat and inside of it his weapons, a pair of small scythes that he uses as his weapon of choice.

As the time passed, he began to think that he was just wasting, time, until...

"Oh, a visitor, right?"

He blinked several times, moving his head, trying to locate the source of the voice, but he didn't see anyone

"Down here" the same voice talked again, and this time, he looked down and...

"..." He tried to remain serious, but internally, he was screaming 'what the hell is that' and variants, since the one who spoke him was... very tiny. She could even be a fairy, if she isn't one already, and she's sitting in a book  
 _  
I think the hit was worse than I thought.._. was his thoughts

"And you are..." the boy said, trying to be most polite he could.

"I'm Historie, Planeptune's Oracle" that was the fairly-like creature said, but the boy had no idea what is she talking about... Oracle? For him, that was like the middle ages... and doesn't look like he traveled in time because this looks very futuristic to him.

The oracle was still looking at him, and he began to feel like he is being scanned.

"Are you a traveler? I haven't see you around these parts"

"... Yeah, more or less..." the answer was part true as he was from another place

"Well you must of traveled a long way to reach the Basilicom. Although...I'm not sure if Neptune would be able to work. She's probably upstairs sleeping or playing games. She needs to do her duties as a CPU" Historie sounded disappointed while saying that.

"Indeed it was, from the place I was last time... and... A CPU...?" he nodded the head while he was watching Historie floating up "Is that Neptune a computer...?" he asked as that word has another meaning in his world.

"Well follow me and you will meet the CPU of Planeptune" and with that, she began to move, and he followed her.

 _Not that I have any other choice, right?_

After a short walk, they entered into a room that clearly was one that at least two people sleep here, and a girl can be seen apparently playing a videogame, much for his surprise.

"Nepu! So close! The blue hedgehog really needs to watch his speed!"

"Neptune, we have a visitor"

"A visitor? What do they look like?"

 _... You know, you CAN turn around and see it by yourself..._ he face palmed after that thought.

"Neptune! Stop playing now!" and as soon as Historie said that, she unplugged the console, making the other girl frustrated.

"Waaah! I was so close to the final boss! That was mean!"

He could just barely contain the laughter seeing the scene, as they were like a mother and son, or this case, daughter, arguing about playing the videogame.

"Good luck with that then, as that boss is tricky and you don't have rings..." he said, as a way to make his presence known to them. Once he took a better look to the girl, she doesn't look much old, and the clothes she wear are more of a normal person than a goddess.

"Great, don't encourage her now..." Said Historie, annoyed.

"Now I have to restart the level again... and who's the visitor?" the girl asked while she was looking at the unnamed boy.

"Well, my bad, I didn't say my name, my name is Ren Tsu..." he suddenly stopped mid sentence, as he was having doubts of using his full name "just call me Ren"

"Ren? What a weird name. I'm Neptune, CPU of Planeptune" said the girl, he somehow got one of his answers as Neptune was the girl that Historie was referring to, but there was also another question that was unresolved.

"Nice to meet you then, Neptune, but if I may ask... what does CPU stands for? I was thinking about something different..."

"You don't know? It stands for Console Patron Unit, which are the goddesses of Gamindustri"

"Uh, goddesses...? That's new..." surprised to find that actually that the girl Neptune is actually said goddess, he was really expecting someone different _  
_  
"You really must of traveled far, or being for a place far, far away. Where did you come from originally?"

"eh... you said that, a place far, far away... who knows, maybe I'm not from this world"

"Another world you say? That's new, usually is Neptune who does that"

"Yup, the first time I did that I met Plutie, and it was fun"

 _Well, at least is good to know that I'm not the only one with this experience..._ Somehow he felt like relieved.

"Well Neptune, Ren will be your responsibility from now on, and if you slack off he will tell me, isn't that right, Ren?"

"uh... eh? what do you mean exactly with those words?" He blinked surprised, that comment of Historie caught him totally off guard.

"I suppose that, where you come from, the creatures are different, right? Some of them are pretty strong, so if you're not prepared, you might be in trouble in Gamindustri"

"Uh... thanks for the advice, I'll keep that in mind" _Not wanting to feel another near death experience, thanks_ "Just before I forget... do you know a place for me to stay?" He asked, as he wasn't sure if they could let him stay around the place, but if they couldn't he didn't mind that, as he is capable of find a place.

"We have a hotel, but if necessary you can sleep in another room" was Historie's answer, in a way, it was good, but on the other hand, he felt that was too convenient.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I will pass for now, but I bet that the hotel will cost money, which I don't have... well I do have, but not from this place, so is the same" He replied to her offer, being annoyed because of no having the currency of this place.

"If that's the problem, you can take missions from the Guild, and Neptune will be more than happy to guide you there, right?" the little being spoke in a tone that, while she was being polite, it also was menacing, for everyone involved.

"Y-Yeah... let's go before Histy throws a hissy!" Raising an eyebrow after that comment of Neptune, the boy followed her to the Guild, not knowing what will happen afterwards

* * *

Well, here's the first chapter of this story, as I said in the description, is the first time I make something using english language, as my native one is spanish, hope that can be good


	2. Chapter 2

Few minutes later after they left the Basilicom, they reached the Guild's building, and once inside, he saw that was a very busy building with lots of people, between people behind the counters and others that he presumed could be adventurers or guild members taking missions or reporting back.

 _Doesn't really look out of place in a MMORPG game..._ was his thoughts in short, and he turned to see Neptune when she was speaking, not catching everything she said, only few parts

"... So in the end I have to work, I hope there's a job that can offer a bunch of credits" she said as she was looking through the job list, he also looked too, watching that there were a lot of jobs, with letters going from S to D, probably indicating the difficulty range

"Oh... so this is how you work then... more than one I know at least" he muttered those last words, and he kept looking the list "so... not to be rude, but if you are thinking about getting one of the difficult jobs... you know, I want to play safe first, so why don't get one of the easy ones? You know... to avoid getting a game over so soon." Apparently he said it in time as she began to sweat, probably because that was her idea, and his reaction was a face palm.

"Uh... yeah, I do a lot of hard jobs, but if you want an easy job..." she soon pointed one of the jobs marked with a C on it "how about killing 2000 doggoos?" She asked, he only nodded in response

"Why not? Seems like it could be easy" was his response, and he just went with her to accept the quest, and he followed her where the mission is, but while they were going, he just thought about something

"Hey Neptune... before I forget, to do those missions you need a weapon, right? You do have one, right?"

"Of course!" she answered happy, while taking out a wooden sword "a trusty sword that I got from a dumpster!"

 _... Is she REALLY a goddess...? She doesn't even act as one..._ His thoughts in a nutshell, as while he kept his serious persona, internally was thinking things like that, with disbelief. _I will have some words with someone if I go back home..._

After a while, they reached the destination, and he could see the form of the creature that they are suppose to kill. It was small, blue slime with a dog like face and with a tail and ears too.

"... and I thought I saw everything in my life..." Ren said, and also looked at the horde of those creatures that roamed in the place "and the quest said that there were like... 2000?"

"heheh yeah, is unusual this high, there aren't so many normally, but the sooner it's done, the sooner I can be playing games again!" and like that Neptune was charging towards one of the dogoo.

Or so it was, as she stopped in her tracks after it was hit with a ball of purple energy, and electric sounds could be heard when the dogoo was previously standing

"NEPU! What was that just right now? Where did it come from!?"

"..." Ren had is right arm extended with his palm opened, with a smirk in his face, some sparks faded from his hand, as it was him who fired that attack "so I still have my powers here... I was worrying that I lost them"

"wh-wh-whaaaat? You're a Maker and you didn't told me about it? That's not fair!" Neptune was in shock because of the recent events.

"... What's a Maker?" was his answer.

"You must be joking, right? And more importantly, you stole the first kill! As the main character, that right is mine!"

"... Afraid of sharing the spotlight? If not, move and kill them" he said almost emotionless, and he attacked at the creatures, killing them with ease

"Hm, I'm not going to be left behind, I'll show you what Planeptune's CPU can do!" and with a flash, he closed the eyes because of the brightness, and once he opened them, instead of Neptune, an older woman appeared, wearing what it looked like a one piece purple swimsuit, purple long hair that was tied in braids, and some weird wings on her back, but the strangest thing was her eyes, that had an on/off symbol in them.

"Time to get serious" and as soon she said that, she quickly slashed the surrounding creatures with ease.

He was distracted long enough for a doggoo to hit him from behind, making him stumbling for a moment, and soon he discovered that was covered by a slimy substance, at least, the coat he's wearing. He just threw it aside, and took a deep breath

-So, that's what you want, uh? It's fucking on, suckers!- he said, and after covering himself in a small barrier, and he began to destroy the monsters

After several hours passed, only the transformed Neptune and Ren remained, he was visibly tired, and Neptune was in her original self

"agh... I don't think I'll do this more... still, I admit that transformation of yours... was impressive" Ren said, taking a deep breath

"That was my CPU form, but it consumes a lot of energy, energy that will be restored thanks to pudding!"

"... Right. Ah, just give me a moment to grab my coat, and we can go back... it should be around, somewhere" he then began to walk to look for his piece of clothing, as he didn't see where it landed, in the heat of the battle. He managed to find it after 5 minutes of searching, and soon he picked it up, and soon he went to where Neptune was, but when he was getting close, he began to feel dizzy, though he recovered, quickly ignoring whatever reason why it happened.

When he was approaching to where Neptune is, he could also see another girl, taller than her, black hair with twin tails, red eyes, and was wearing what looked a black dress with some parts white, he could hear a conversation as he was getting closer

"... and can shoot lightning from the hands, and is not a Maker!"

"Honestly, is hard to believe that story, are you sure you're not making up?" just in that moment, a small bolt of lightning was fired near the other girl, which made her scream

"Now you believe, Miss? Seriously, is that hard tooooah!" he switched the word as soon was being pointed by a sword, and he quickly took one of his scythes, doing the same.

"And I have to play the sane man role, oh boy"

00000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: took me a long, long time to complete this but well, is finally here... I'm surprised that the first chapter managed to get some attention, as almost all my attempts to make stories are... well, not very succesful... oh well

I'll try not to take the same amount of time to do the next chapter...


End file.
